Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to a conveying apparatus configured to convey a sheet, and an image recording apparatus including the conveying apparatus and configured to record an image on a sheet conveyed by the conveyance apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Many image recording apparatuses, such as printers, etc., each including a conveying apparatus configured to convey a sheet, are provided with a feed tray which supports the sheet fed to such an image recording apparatus. The feed tray is insertable and removable with respect to the image recording apparatus. The feed tray is removed from or detached from the image recording apparatus when sheets are supplemented (replenished) or changed.
Further, the image recording apparatuses adopt a configuration in which the feed tray can be maintained in a state that the feed tray is drawn midway with respect to the image recording apparatus, to thereby allow the supplement or change of the sheets can be performed without removing the feed tray completely from the image recording apparatus. Furthermore, the image recording apparatuses also adopt a configuration in which the feed tray can be maintained in a state of being installed in the image recording apparatus, to thereby prevent the feed tray installed in the image recording apparatus from inadvertently or unintentionally being removed or detached from the image recording apparatus. Such an image recording apparatus is provided with a mechanism configured to maintain or hold the feed tray in the state that the feed tray is drawn midway with respect to the image recording apparatus and a mechanism configured to maintain the feed tray in the state that the feed tray is installed in the image recording apparatus. Moreover, in such an image recording apparatus, the holding of the feed tray is configured to be releasable or disengageable so as to allow the feed tray to be removed from the image recording apparatus.
Conventionally, there is known an image recording apparatus wherein a forward or drawn end portion, of the feed tray which is drawn midway from the image recording apparatus, is lifted upward to thereby release the above-described holding and to allow the feed tray to be removed from the image recording apparatus.